


The Calling

by Liniel



Series: The Norrath Saga [14]
Category: EverQuest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liniel/pseuds/Liniel
Summary: After the battle at the druid rings in "Into the abyss", Xanissa snatched an amulet from Ziran's neck and jumped into a magical portal. It spills her out into the Commonlands...





	1. Chapter 1

These are the shores where to my soul

blood drenched and unredeemed

shalt seek solace in secrets told

through the whispers of a dream...

\- Lyrics by Cradle of Filth

Concealed in the shadows of midnight's velvety darkness, black wolves stalked through tall grass in search of prey. One of them arched his neck and sang a lonely howl, haunting melodies drifting through the night to touch the stars. They twinkled in sorrow, weeping for the lost children of Norrath, for hearts broken and lives shattered by a cruel fate.

Night crept across the plains and wherever she touched the ground, undead arose from their unruly sleep, rotting corpses seeking to feed on the living. By the standing stones of the Commonlands, the fabric of reality was torn asunder and a woman stepped into the world through a portal.

Shadows seemed to lap gently against her as she moved, a triumphant gleam in eyes azure like the twilit ocean. Her pale face framed by silky, prematurely grayed hair, the warlock opened her hand and dropped her gaze to the amulet resting there. She smirked. Even if Ziran came after her, it would take him days to reach Freeport. Plenty of time for her to hide. He would find her, eventually, but Xanissa intended to make the most of the hunt and enjoy every second of it.

The palm of her hand tingled. Xan frowned slightly, holding the amulet closer to her face so that she could study it. An enchantment? A seal? She would have time to stop by the library to see if she could find out more about the amulet, before she had to leave Freeport. Driven by curiosity, the warlock unrolled her magic carpet and stepped onto it. "To the Academy of Arcane Science, precious."


	2. Chapter 2

The library of the Academy was always busy, mages and students of the arcane searching for knowledge and spells or passing time between classes. This eve was no exception. Students sat hunched over desks and tables, other visitors were browsing the shelves. Xanissa stood by the doors, her eyes wandering across shelf after shelf crammed with books, tomes, scrolls and volumes. She grit her teeth. A locator spell might reveal the location of any books including passages on the amulet, but she didn't want to attract any attention. Suddenly she flashed a grin, her eyes lit up by a mischievous sparkle.

"Who the Cazic's hell am I trying to fool? I LOVE attention." She tossed one last glance about the room, then turned and slipped out into the night.

An hour later, the quiet serenity of night was violated by a shrill, piercing shriek. "Help, help, he tried to rape me!" A wood elf, barefoot and with her silky red gown torn to shreds, came running up the street towards the academy. Her blonde hair was tangled and ruffled, framing a sinfully beautiful face where ocean green eyes were wide with terror and the lush, blushing lips trembling. She threw herself to the ground before one of the Academy guards, hugging his leg. "Please, please good sir, help me..!"

Before he could answer, a rider came storming up the street, heeling his horse as he reached the academy. "Kianwyn." The Teir'Dal's voice was cold, yet there was a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he unmounted and locked his gaze on the wood elf.  
The doors to the academy opened as curious students flocked to witness the events unfolding. They leaned out through windows, crowded the academy stairs with long necks and wide eyes.

Inside the library, Xan listened to the commotion with a dark smile on her face. She held out her hand, palm facing upwards, breathing a spell onto it. "Locate." A small, green sparkle ignited, dancing across her palm. "I want to find out more about this amulet. Find me the book." She glanced towards the other visitors but none seemed to pay any attention to her.

Outside, the Teir'Dal bowed slightly to the guards. "Gentlemen. Please excuse my new slave, she does not know her place." The two guards exchanged glances, unsure of how to handle the situation. It was not entirely uncommon for slaves to try to escape their masters but it always caused a bit of awkwardness for any bystanders. Kianwyn pouted her lips, her chest heaving as she looked up at the guardsman. "Sir, please... Save me! Don't let him take me." Her eyes seemed to promise the man pleasures and delights as she clung to his legs. He cleared his throat. "Well, I..." He looked to the rider unhappily.

Xegon growled. "She is my property and I have paid a handsome sum for her. Lay one finger on her and your life is forfeit." He grabbed Kianwyn by the arm, pulling her up to her feet with a predatory smile. "And you, my sweet, are coming home with me."  
Kianwyn whimpered, big tears rolling down her cheeks. Her slow, pleading voice was a mere whisper as she sought the guardsman's gaze. "Please, sir..." He averted his eyes, turning to the crowd. "Go back inside, nothing to see here. Come on, people." The two guards started ushering people back in.

The green sparkle hovered in front of one of the book cases, drifting along the shelf. Suddenly it stopped, flaring up before it plunged forth and vanished into one of the books. Her hand trembling with excitement, Xan withdrew the book from the shelf and wrapped it in cloth, tucking it under her arm. Glancing about the library to ensure that no one was observing her actions, she relaxed and walked towards the exit.

Xegon mounted his horse, pulling the subdued wood elf up to sit in front of him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and turned the horse around, clicking his tongue. "Good night to you, sirs." The Teir'Dal winked at the guardsmen, breathing the scent of Kianwyn's hair. She growled darkly, but there was nothing more she could do. 

As they rode towards the Jade Tiger Inn and vanished out of sight, Xan exited the library with a book under her arm, brushing past one of the guards. "Hey miss, you're not supposed to take that with you..."

Xan leaned into him. "Gods, get people back inside before the captain takes notice. Isn't that him over by the temple?" The guard snapped his gaze towards the temple, dreading to see the commander and have to explain himself. When he turned his eyes back to Xanissa, she was already gone.

She moved through the tight darkness of night, soon reaching the inn. Xegon and Kianwyn were already there, waiting for her outside.

"You okay? Sorry that I had to be rough with you." Xegon sounded apologetic, wrapping a cloak around Kianwyn's shoulders. She pulled it tightly around her body, giving her friend a short nod. "Your fingers left a few bruises on my arm and you owe me a new dress, but I'll live." She flashed a smile at him, then turned to Xan. "You got what you needed?"

"Yeah. Thanks guys, I owe you one." She grinned at her actor friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"...lost their minds, blah blah blah, gods... Boring. This guy is such a drama queen." Xanissa sighed as she crumpled the smeared page, leaving it lying at her desk as she stalked up the stairs to her bedroom.

She lit a candle on the bedside table, then threw herself on the bed, relaxing into the soft cushions. Fingering the bed-shackles with a dreaming half-smile on her lips, she mused on her findings. "Immortality... If I could have a gold coin for every fool out there dreaming of being the one to discover the secret to immortality I'd be a rich girl. Hell." She dangled the medallion over her head, studying it thoughtfully.

A black cat skulked into the bed room from the garden outside, stretching lazily before it jumped up onto the bed to curl up in its mistress' lap. "Life isn't about the dying or the undying, is it my sweet." Xan smiled darkly, caressing the cat. "It's about living it, day by day, and making the most of..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed a thin line running around the edges of the amulet. "Hey..."

She sat up to examine the ancient medallion closer, using her long nails to pry it open. Inside it, she found three green leaves. "That's odd. They're still fresh. What do you make of that, precious?.. What manner of magic has kept them fresh for so long?"

Her thoughts snapped back to the words written on the page. "Immortality... Tunare be damned, I think that guy was onto something." She got out of the bed, much to the annoyance of the cat who had just started drifting off to sleep. It meowed longingly at her in hope of winning back her attention and caresses, but she waved a hand at him, her gaze focused on the medallion. "Not now, love, I'm busy."

She snapped the locket shut, a playful grin creeping across her lips. "I need to find Kaiyn. We have work to do."


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that fayberry tea? Didn't think you touched the stuff." Xegon strode into the kitchen coming from the bath, a towel wrapped around his hips. Wet strands of silvery hair escaped from the long braid clung to his cerulean skin, an amused smile lingering on his lips. Xanissa cradled the cup in her hands, returning the smile faintly as she looked him over. "Hey... Yeah. Thought it would warm me up, I'm cold."

Xegon's smile gave way for a concerned look. Gently, he took the cup from her hands and set it down on the counter, taking her hands into his. "You ARE cold." He cupped his hand under her chin tenderly, lifting it to meet her gaze. "When did you last feed?"

She breathed a sigh. "Yesterday." Already she was feeling faint, her powers quickly fading. Xegon took her into his arms, kissing her forehead as she leaned into his chest. "I'll get you someone, love. Lie down to rest, I won't be long." She turned her head to look up at him, a grateful smile illuminating her features. "Thanks, you're the best."

He slid his hand up her back, grabbing her neck as he sought her lips for a kiss. "... I take care of my women, Xan." He looked into her dimmed eyes for a moment, his fingers entwined in her hair, before he let her go. "Get some rest."   
She smiled, watching him stalk out of the kitchen. As her thoughts lingered on the medallion, her smile faded and the thoughtful expression on her face returned. What had he been trying to accomplish? Clearly, the author of the notes had been experimenting on living creatures, but for what reason. She furrowed her brow. ...effects on a younger mind... She walked into the research lab to smooth out the crumpled page and read the words again. There must be a way to replicate his research. _ ...adult subjects have resisted the attempts...an infant mind... disaster... incapable body... the answer lies with the arasai.. _

Touching the crystal dangling around her neck, her slow, suggestive voice came across to the guild. "Kaiyn...? You awake? I need your help, can you come on over? I'm at home. "

Xanissa thought of the soft whisper of warm blood rushing through arteries and veins. 

_The answer lies WITHIN the arasai. He did something to them. Physically. The "subjects", as he called them. _ Xanissa pondered her findings. So whatever he was doing, adults didn't work. _Effects on a younger mind... He moved on to children! _Thread by thread, Xan wove the strands of the puzzle together. _And then to infants. He wanted unspoiled minds, a psyche untouched by experience and impressions_ Her brow furrowed in concentration. _Young minds... But he then states that the end result was unsatisfactory. A grown mind in an incapable body. _A slow smile crept across her face. _He found a way to imprint the pattern of a mind onto another. One untouched by experience. A clean slate. That's why he wanted them young._

"Dammit Kaiyn..." Xanissa cursed to herself, holding up the crystal to her face. She gazed into it, sending yet another message to the necromancer. "What's keeping you? Cazic take you, I don't have time for this." Hissing, she tucked the crystal back into her pocket.

The arasai. Why the arasai, with their small bodies and strange minds? Corrupted, twisted, abominations. It made no sense to her. Their minds had already been trifled with, they were damaged goods. Queen Christanos Thex of Neriak had created them, from... Fae buds. A wicked gleam in her azure eyes, Xan began casting a spell. As soon as she had finished casting, a rift in the fabric of reality was torn open and the warlock stepped into it, vanishing from sight.


	5. Chapter 5

In the rich soil of the Faydark forest where tall trees provided shade and the waters were brimming with the energy of Growth, mushrooms and flowers grew to absurd proportions. Teeming with life and growth, the Faydark was home not only to bixies and wild packs of wolves howling their laments in the thick of night but also to the fae; a race of winged creatures whose lives were closely tied to their spirit buds.

Unbeknownst to Lughrondh, known to his friends as "The Autumn Leaf", he would soon learn what happens to a fae when this tie is severed. He sat curled up on the river bank, tossing pebbles into the water just to enjoy the pattern of rings that spread across the cool surface. Suddenly, a crackling sound caught his attention and he turned his head to the left, pointed ears perking up. The air seemed to ripple and waver, and in its center swirled splashes of color, golden and darkly violet. The young fae beamed a smile at the beauty of the swirl, and forgot all about the rings he'd made on the river surface. 

There was a whoosh, and a woman stepped out through the portal. She was dark and wrapped in shadow, holding her hands up to study them with a puzzled look on her face. He could see her eyes gleam, and it was the cobalt of twilight as night crept across the world. 

"What do you know... No tremor." Xanissa's lips curved in a wicked smile as she spoke a spell, and her hands crackled with magenta flashes. She flung one across the meadow, watching with dark satisfaction as it hit a tree and scorched it. The warlock turned her gaze to the fae, the baleful smile still lingering on her lips. "I feel great. You know what this means, precious?" 

Lughrondh shook his head, hearing a voice deep within telling him to run, yet finding himself unable to avert his eyes from the dark elf. "Well...." She squatted down in front of him, hugging her knees. "You see, my sweet... I just realized something." Touching his hair, she caressed it gently, tucking a stray strand of it behind his ear. "I just cast a portal spell and I'm not tired. Means something changed, see? 'cause usually I need to feed afterwards, but now I don't. And that is good."

Lughrond nodded uncertainly. "...Yes, that is good?"

"Awww..." Xan's smile turned warm. "You are so cute. All innocent and scared. I like that. But now, you will die." She arose quickly with catlike grace, flinging a hand out to point at the fae. Along her arm, darkly purple energy danced and swirled, gathering into a bolt that shot out from her finger and struck him down. His skin sizzled as he was roasted alive, his body curling up into a tight knot of arms and legs and hair. Suddenly, the air surrounding the dead fae shifted and blurred, the singed skin flaking off. And underneath, a bud grew from the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

When a fae dies, its body return to the earth and a budding flower sprouts from the ground. If tended to properly, the spirit bud will soon open and the fae will be reborn from it in a never-ending cycle of death and life. It is vital that the reborn fae be given a purpose upon their Awakening, and therefore the bud must be taken to the Nursery where it will be tended to, and the young fae welcomed into the world once the bud blossoms and opens.

Unfortunately for Lughrondh, his bud was now in the hands of Xanissa.

She cupped it gently, breathless at its beauty. She knew very little of the fae, but the stories about the creation of the Arasai all spoke of fae buds being tormented with the use of sadistic magic, and the fae born from them being tortured and corrupted until they were finally put to death and forced to re-awaken. What if there was a way to banish a fae spirit from its bud entirely? To send it into oblivion and eternal death within the void, where it would be lost and helpless to the ruling powers.

Xanissa closed her eyes. In her mind, she felt the connection to the void and the powers it granted her. She focused on the feeling of emptiness and eternity in a black night without stars where time could be measured in seconds or in passing eons. Filling the bud with this desolate vacuum, she didn't stop until there was nothing but hollow nothingness and quiet space devoid of life and spirit.

She drew breath, a trembling gasp for air. Unseeing eyes opening, she reached into her belt pouch fumbling for the amulet. Unsure what would really happen, she snapped it open.

Xanissa sunk to her knees in the grass, peering curiously at the unconscious creature. "Tunare be damned...! That mage wasn't just crazy after all." She felt faint but shrugged the feeling off, too intrigued to pay much attention to her fatigue. Resting on one hand for support she leaned closer, studying the unfamiliar face of the arasai. 

A million thoughts flooded her mind, endless possibilities. But first...

Xan scooped up the petite, limp body gently, holding it close to her chest. Gracefully, she arose to carry the arasai down to the riverbank where she laid her down on an emerald tuft of grass. Dipping a slender hand into the cool water, she cupped it and brought a little water to the arasai's lips.


End file.
